Consequences
by loveatfirstterra
Summary: Ever heard that phrase actions have consequences? Well, welcome to the consequences.
1. Bullshit

_I'd like to start this out by saying I haven't done a fanfic in forever. But that wouldn't be true. I haven' t written ANYTHING in forever. So please excuse me if I'm a tad bit rusty. Also my memory isn't so good, so names might be off – for all intents and purposes Terra's two friends from the school are name Angela and … idk, Claire._

_Some of this stuff is really going to annoy some – in order to believe this story you'd have to believe in those conspiracy theories (McDonalds brainwashes children) … not because it's a conspiracy theory, but because it's that crazy._

* * *

**After Things change**

The aftermath of the awkward yet life changing event with Beast Boy shook the small blonde to her bones. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she realized that she had hurt him yet again. And a geometry test? What bullshit.

**Flashback**

Angela was trapped in her books, sitting with her face down buried in them, if it wasn't for the approaching voices of her two friends, Terra and Claire, she wouldn't have ever noticed them.

"Angela, since when has reading been a hobby for you?" Claire chirped.

"Since I found out about our geometry test five minutes ago!"

"Haha, sucks for you two!" Tara said slyly.

"Says the girl that never studies for a test! Seriously, I wish I was in _just one_ of the classes you were taking, my schedule would be so much easier!"

"Speaking of which, what classes are you taking, I'm not in any of them either!" Claire questioned. Nervous due to her interpretation of that question as an interrogation, Terra responded quickly.

"I have art next."

"Art. Wow, that explains everything." Claire and Angela both laughed, and after calming down, Terra joined them.

**End**

Terra noticed a teacher approaching her.

"Ma'am do you go here?"

"Uhh … I was just leaving!" She dashed towards the school exit, and the sheer familiarity of the situation carried her for miles.

* * *

Beast Boy dashed over to his friends – mouth agape at the sight before him.

Each Titan had been taken down, and didn't look like they were planning on getting up anytime soon.

Cyborg was in pieces.

Robin's staff was broken, and he himself was covered with bruises.

Starfire's light had completely abandoned her eyes, and she lay slumped over, groaning.

Raven was out cold, her body occasionally shaking as side effect.

Staring up, Beast Boy saw Cinderblock, without a scratch on him, and about to strike.

"God damnit Terra I could've really used your help here!"

* * *

**Feedback appreciated!!!**


	2. Awkward

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **_So after posting, I realized that the last chapter I did didn't make as much sense as I wanted it to – so I switched it around a bit and now it should be a lot better. But for those of you who don't want to read it over: recap._

_1)Terra doesn't really go to that school – she just set it up to look like she does by telling people at lunch that she happened to be in all different classes_

_That's pretty much the big thing (big enough? XD)_

* * *

A giant hand sank like a catapult towards Beast Boy. Turning into a mole, he quickly dug into the ground, yet even the vibrations left him dizzy. He sprung up out of the ground and transformed into an ape, charging Cinderblock. To his surprise, Cinderblock knocked him back with ease.

"Has he gotten stronger?" Beast Boy muttered.

Now seemingly in vein, he again charged, but again was knocked backwards, this time into a wall. His head was spinning, and after focusing on the birds flying around his head, the last thing he saw was Cinderblock's hand about to come into contact with him.

* * *

Terra had run for quite some distance now, and she began to cramp up. Attempting to distract herself, Terra contemplated the fact that she would never have to return to that school again. Suddenly she found herself weaving through bodies in a crowded street. News reports from TV stores were blaring.

"Today in Jump City, it appears that we are on the verge of catastrophe. The Teen Titans have lost, and we are receiving live footage of the villain known as Cinderblock seemingly gathers them up to take them to god-knows-where. The mayor has ordered a complete evacuation – but it appears too late. God save us all."

Terra's POV

Decisions suck don't they? Whatever you choose you're bound to find out later it'll bite you in the ass. I mean seriously, I have the worst track record EVER! Went to Slade for control, gave away the Titans' security info, tried to save Beast Boy. Holy crap! How do I even have an ass anymore!?

Ok, focus Terra, this should be simple – just gotta use your powers one more time. Sure, given that you haven't used your powers in two years you might start an earthquake and kill thousands – but big deal! UGHHHH!

3rd Person

Finally, Terra began racing back towards the city.

"I'm coming Beast Boy! One more time!"

She grabbed a rock and jumped on it – soaring through the air. Then the rock fell …

"OW!!!!!! – Running's good for now."

* * *

Terra now approached Cinderblock on a dark, dry, mountainous terrain, which should have been her specialty, but she had no idea what to do. Breaking it into pieces would start an avalanche, but what else could she do? Suddenly an idea hit her. Terra again called up a rock and jumped on it, hoping for the best, and she began to speed along side by side with the giant rock. Aiming for the hand that held the Titans, she ripped it off and brought it towards her. Putting the brakes on her rock, she tried to combine the base of that hand with the earth to secure it.

BOOM!

Cinderblock was getting closer and closer, she didn't have much time. Grinding her teeth together, Terra forced out even more energy, the yellow glow on her hands grew stronger.

BOOM! BOOM!

"Just a few more seconds! AGHHH!" Suddenly Terra was knocked away. Hard. She flew into yet another rock and woozily got up to notice the hand beginning to tumble down, heading straight for the city. And Cinderblock was losing his control trying to chase after it. Avalanche.

"NO!" She called up a rock and zoomed as fast as she could alongside them, trying to force the hand to connect, using all her energy. The rock supporting her started to shake due to both the force she was using on the hand and her rusty powers. The bottom of the hand began to slow and flatten, and right as it was about to fly off a cliff, she stopped it. Now the only problem would be the thousand ton Cinderblock that would easily crush the rock and anything in its path, loose – killing her friends. Luckily for Terra, lifting was a lot easier than connecting, and with slightly less effort, she swung in front of Cinderblock and lifted him up – throwing him the opposite direction of the city. She breathed a sigh of relief, but then started thinking.

"Wait a second, map of Jump City, north is Seattle, south is pretty much nothing, west is ocean, east is pretty much nothing."

5…

She began to dig through her backpack frantically.

4…

Finally she found it! Her compass.

3…

"And North is…"

2…

"That way." She pointed to the direction she threw Cinderblock.

1…

"Bad plan!" Terra zoomed after the flying rock/meteor, again catching it just in time, and throwing it west into the pacific. Now worn out from using her powers so much after not using them so long, she trudged over to where the Titans lay, loosing so much strength along the way that she was crawling on her hands. She opened the giant hands, and picked up the palm of the hand that held each Titan. She set them down, and joined them in their unconsciousness. When she finally came through – her eyes met Robin's, then Starfire's, then Raven's, then Cyborg's, then Beast Boy's.

"BEAST BOY!" Terra looked down quickly – she was still in her school uniform.

Awkward…


End file.
